kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kirby's Epic Yarn
Could someone add information from here with sources? BNK [ |T| ] 17:56, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Praise for Kirby's Epic Yarn I added some things I've seen some of the game sites say about Kirby's Epic Yarn so far. It's good to see him getting so much attention! DesertLynx83 04:31, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you and I agree. -- Enemy Names? Monkey Doo? Button Fly? Firebird? Where did they come from? Any surces? If not, I'm getting rid of them. EmptyStar 21:09, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :By all means. I haven't seen these names anywhere either. BNK [ |T| ] 21:26, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Kirby's Rainbow Resort was where the names came from, though some seem completely stupid. -- :::Yeah. I'm gonna go ahead and delete these. Plus it'll save us another "You stole more stuff from Kirbypedia/KRR!" lol. EmptyStar 23:50, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Do they still hate us? :/-- Sheesh. Those ARE weird names!!! From what I've seen from the trailers, this game reminds me of paper mario mixed with Kirby.<_< Metaknight321 Plot details? I saw someone had posted some plot details in the article...where did they come from? DesertLynx83 08:41, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Box art? I think I found the box art on Amazon: http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51J5q2WXwvL._SL500_AA300_.jpg I think it looks pretty cool. DesertLynx83 04:42, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure that Amazon is a reliable source, but it looks pretty cool. I could already tell who the main villain is though... >_> -- ::Which is why I added a question mark instead of just saying "Box art". Nevertheless, it does look cool DesertLynx83 18:10, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Give some Epic Yarn articles? Can I give the villain and Prince Fluff's articles when I get Epic Yarn? I'll get useful when I post articles like dat. :Sure. And sign your comments. BNK [ |T| ] 19:43, August 20, 2010 (UTC) HOW?! WHERE ARE YOU GETTING ALL THIS INFO, IF SO, WHERE ARE THEY GETTING IT? NINTENDO DOESN'T USUALLY SHARE THIS MUCH, USUALLY JUST WHAT YOU CAN DO AND THE OPENING STORY! NEVER ENEMIES AND ITEMS AND STUFF! RatchetBanjoAndKirbyFan 20:47, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Stop being disruptive. There are obviously sources on the page listed under the references section. BNK [ |T| ] 21:36, August 20, 2010 (UTC) New Villian Considering that he's made out of the most vibrant looking yarn and the evil smile.....I'd say we have a winner for the main villian......he has one giant eyeball....what a suprise.XD 00:37, August 23, 2010 (UTC) deh?...forgot to sign in,its me Marx XD : Let's look back: Zero, Zero Two, Dark Mind, Drawcia, Dark Matter. Am I missing anyone? Knowing them, it's gonna pop out, either bleeding or attacking you. RatchetBanjoAndKirbyFan 00:48, August 23, 2010 (UTC) : You forgot Dark Nebula. And it the boss itself might have some demented form aside from its form seen in the boxart probably. -- :I still say someone over at HAL has a fear of eyeballs.Marx Wraith 16:05, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Protect? I see that IPs have been adding unofficial/unannounced information onto the article repeatedly. Should we protect it or should we leave it be? :I do not think so as some of them actually might have some very useful informatin. -- ::Ok, then we'll leave it be. Massive amounts of new details http://www.gonintendo.com/viewstory.php?id=134163 Details out of Nintendo Power, gathered here in a list for convenience at GoNintendo. Thought I'd let everyone know from where these details that I'm about to add have come. Teamrocketspy621 17:11, August 25, 2010 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! You stole my big SCCCCCCCOOOOOOOPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T_T Marx Wraith 00:23, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, my bad. Didn't know someone else wanted to jump on this. Teamrocketspy621 01:13, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::And the grass feels like pants! YAY! ...But how would he know? He doesn't have pants! DesertLynx83 02:26, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :: ::But he DOES wear shoes.....wait....then how the heck can he feel the grass with his feet @_@?Marx Wraith 03:24, August 26, 2010 (UTC)